Pecola and The Three Heroes
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Favian(oc) get sent to Pecola's world by Tails machine's that malfunctioned. Now they gotta get back home, but they have other problems to deal with.
1. Prologue

It was a normal day in Tail's lab. He made a new machine which can only be powered by the Chaos/Flame Emeralds. He needed Sonic and Favian to come to his workshop, He calls them with his phone which he got from a store last year.

(Sometime later)

Sonic and Favian finally reach to Tail's lab, They saw Tails in front of the workshop.

''Glad you made it guys'' Tails said.

''It's nice seeing you buddy'' Sonic said with a happy tone.

''Follow me guys'' Tails signaled them to follow him.

(Inside the Lab)

The trio stood in front of Tail's new machine. It had two tubes, one it's large for people to fit, and the other it's for the emeralds.

''Great job with the desing'' Favian complimented.

''Thanks''

Without any hestiation, Sonic goes inside the first tube in a rush. ''Come one, turn this thing on!''

''I need the emeralds first''

''Oh'' Sonic walks out of the machine and gives the emeralds to Tails. Favian did the same with his Flame Emeralds.

''Ok, so now i want you guys to get in the first tube''

The duo nodded then go inside the first tube. Tails puts the emeralds inside the second tube, then he goes to the machine's control but he forgot something. ''Wait a minute!'' He runs back to the second tube and pulls out a cube. ''There we go'' He runs back to the control panel. He pulls a lever. But something went wrong. The machine started to spark and electricity started to come out from the panel's

''Oh no''

BOOM!, then everything goes white.


	2. Chapter 1: New friends

Sonic and Tails wakeup on a grassy hill. When they looked each other, they freaked out. Their body were shaped like a cube and their hand and feet were flat like paper.

''What the heck!?'' Sonic shouted in horror and confusion. ''What happened to us?!''

Tails started to come up with answers, until one came up from his head.

''I think the my machine malfunctioned and turned us to this and teleported us to this dimension''

When they looked around, Favian was nowhere to be seen.

''Where's Favian?''

''Maybe he's in that town over there'' Sonic points at something.

''What tow-'' Tails saw the town, far away from their location.

''Let's see then''

They started to walk down the hill.

(In the town)

Favian wakes up in a dark alleyway with the same body has Tails and Sonic which he didn't mind, He stands up and walks out of the alleyway. The sun directly hits him the eyes which almost blinded him. He covers his eyes then uncovers them. He was confuse where he was at.

''This is a different place''

He walks to the sidewalk and walks to a park nearby.

He sat on the park's chair. He then felt something tapping his foot. He looks down and saw a soccer ball with a confused face. He picks it up and inspects it.

''Hey over here!'' Favian looks up and saw three kids with the same age as Favian(13)

The first one was a Penguin with a small orange hair, white and blue striped shirt.

The second one was an orange fox with a green overalls with a white shirt under it.

The last one was a mouse with a white shirt, blue tie, green pants and big glasses

''Can you pass it to us?''

Favian stands up and passes the ball with a throw. The penguin catches it.

''Nice throw'' He complimented

''Thanks'' Favian responded

''What's your name?'' He asked

''Name's Favian''

''Nice to meet you. My name is Pecola'' The penguin named Pecola introduced himself. '' and these are my friends'' He points at the mouse. ''His name is Chewy''

''It's a pleasure to meet you'' Chewy greeted.

Pecola then points at the fox. ''His name is Rudy''

''Sup'' Rudy greeted.

''Where are you from?'' Pecola asked

Favian pauses, He seems to be in another dimension.

''Favian!'' A familiar voice called him from behind

He turns around and saw Sonic and Tails running towards him for a hug. Favian stands up prepares for his friend's hug. Sonic and Tails hugged him. ''I thought you guys were gone!''

''We thought you were gone!'' Sonic admitted

Pecola and his friends looked confused.

''Uhm, ok?''

Favian stops and turns around to Pecola and his friends.

''Guys, say hello to my friends! Sonic and Tails.''

''Hey'' Sonic greeted

''Hello'' Tails greeted

''You guys wanna play soccer?

''sure''.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 2: The forgotten

(Somewhere in the middle of the ocean)

Dr. Eggman was building something, a replica of Favian, but with robotic parts.

''Perfect!'' He looks at his invention. ''I had finally made an amazing robot!''

The eyes of the robots flashes on, with the color red.

Dr. Eggman chuckles evilly.

(Cube Town)

Favian rest on the park's bench and sighs of tiredness.

(Favian's dream)

Favian looks around and saw fire around him. He noticed his friends, laying on the ground death. His face was in shocked and horror. In the middle was duplicate of him, but with black eyes and red pupils and blood stains on his fur.

The duplicate was holding Pecola by the throat.

''Any last words pest?'' He places his hand against Pecola's head.

Favian looks in horror, As Pecola closes his eyes.

''No? Okay then''

*BANG!*

(Reality)

''No!'' Favian panted and panted in fear. He looks around, no fire, no dead bodies, just the park. He sighs in relief.

''Calm down Favian, it was just a dream''

He stands up and thought about that dream.

''What was that all about?''

''Hey Favian!''

His thoughts were interrupted by calls, as he looks at the source of the sound. It was Pecola running up to him.

Pecola notices Favian expression.

''What's wrong?''

Favian looks down and sighs.

''Have you ever had a bad dream? (What kind of question is that?)

''Everyone does! Why?''

Favian sits down on the bench. ''Sit down''

Pecola sits next to him.

''I have a secret to tell you''

Pecola looks at him.

''Long ago, I had a brother, a brother that was just like me, same age, same body, and same power. But one day, tragedy has stricken''

Pecola gasp as he listen closely.

''When we were outside, I noticed that he looked pale and evil: I asked ''what's wrong?'' He looks at me with an evil grin and said ''Nothing'' I knew that there was something wrong, but he was hiding it from me and my family. Two days later, my brother was found lying on his bedroom floor, spazzing out like he heard the whole Justin Bieber song for 2 hours straight. Now me and my parents though that he was epileptic, but he when the doctors checked him out, there was something, something really, really strange. When the next day came, he wasn't on his bed, the window was open and the wall behind the bed wrote ''I'll be back, but something you won't expect!'' To this day, I always have dreams about him, especially really disturbing ones'' Favian shakes from fear when he finished his story.

Pecola pats his back, feeling really bad for him about his lost and horrifying nightmare he had. ''I'm sorry for your lost''

''Don't be, I know you're feeling bad and all, but you shouldn't be sad about it, I change ever since then, but I let it go'' Favian stands up and noticed something in the sky. ''Is it me? Or am I seeing a flying object in the sky?

The object stops and started go to the ground, closer and closer.

Favian and Pecola noticed orbs coming down the ground.

''Watch out!'' Favian grabs Pecola and jumps out of the way with him.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 3: Metal's arrival

Favian opens his eyes . He only saw smoke and ruble from the ground. He wipes his eyes and scanned around.

"Pecola?!''

He stands up, while holding his right arm.

''Where are you?!''

''I'm here'' Pecola responded.

Favian tried looking for him, but he couldn't see him from the smoke.

The smoke started to get blown away from someone or something.

''Oh no''

Metal Favian as finally came from the sky.

''It's nice to see you, Favian'' Metal Favian said

''What do you want?!''

''The Flame Emeralds!''

''No way!''

''Yes, or I'll have to exterminate you and your friends to get those emeralds''

Pecola stoop up of the ground and started looking around. Until he saw Favian and Metal Favian looking at each other.

He looked confuses to who was the real Favian. ''What in the world!''

Favian saw Pecola behind Metal. ''Pecola, run!''

But it was too late. Metal catches Pecola, by grabbing him by the torso. ''Now then, give me the emeralds, or he'll get it!'' He aims his blasters at Pecola.

Favian eyes widened. ''You won't dare!''

Metal Favian laughs evilly ''or what?''

Favian looks down. And thought ''I can't let Pecola die. But I can't save him!'' A dark aura appeared around him. Then he said ''I won't let you do this!'' His eyes turn into whiteness, as his fur turned into darkness.

''You're going straight to hell!'' He points at Metal Favian. Before he flew straight towards him and punched him.

Metal Favian drops Pecola and gets sent to the sky.

Favian teleports next to Metal Favian and started slashing him with his spin dashes. He grabs him by the leg and started spinning him like a lasso rope and threw him back to the ground. He teleports in front of Metal Favian, who lying on the floor with wires exposed.

Favian grabs him by the neck and picks him up with both hands. ''I'm going to destroy!'' He points his hands in front of Metal Favian and blasted him until he turned into ashes.

Favian pants and pants, and reverts back to his normal form. ''It's, over''

Pecla runs up to him. ''Favian, are you okay?!''

''Yeah'' Favian stood up. ''Just a little energy lost'' He held his fist tightly as energy started to flow to him. Finally eating all of the energy.

''Who was that?''

''Just an old enemy of mine'' Favian pulls out a Flame Emerald.

''Where did you go that?''

''Well, before I met you and your friends, I found the flame emeralds near the park''

''Oh''

Favian puts back the emerald to his pocket. ''I'm hungry, from the fighting''

(Transition)

Favian was sleeping on his bed. But shaking and struggling.

(Dream)

A loud whistle could be heard next to Favian's ear.

''Go, Go!''

Favian wields his M1 Garand and started shooting at some moebians.

''Hold the lines, man!''

A Mark V male tank passes him. While shooting.

(Other side)

''Fire the artilleries!''

Four artillery shoots big shells, flying towards Favian's direction

(Favian's side)

''Artillery!''

Favian looks up and saw the shells falling straight towards him and his teammates. He closes his eyes, waiting for the worst.

(Reality)

Favian wakes up and started to look around. ''Where, what?!'' He started to calm down. ''These nightmares are getting worse. First my brother, then me being in the war'' He sighs. ''This is not good for my mental health'' He lays back on his bed.

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 3: Explaining Favian's dream

It was another normal day, in Cube Town. After Metal Favian's fight, the town had been left alone.

Favian was walking down the sidewalk, like a normal person. But he was bored, luckily, he brought his PSP before him and his friends were transported to this dimension. He started playing Burnout Legends.

Pecola and Chewy were walking down the street while chatting. But they noticed Favian, playing his PSP. They decided to sneak up on him and scare him.

''Come on, guys!'' Favian shouted from almost dropping his PSP.

The duo laughed.

''You should have seen your face!'' Pecola told him.

''That's what about to say!'' Rudy told Pecola.

''Ha-ha, very funny, guys'' Favian said in sarcastic tune. '' Now, will you mind. I will be in Tail's workshop'' Favian walks off from the duo.

''Jeez, what's his problem'' Rudy asked Pecola.

''I don't know''

Favian enters Tail's workshop with a blank look on his food.

Tails was cleaning his bi-plane, while whistling in a cheerful tune.

''Hey, Tails''

Tails stops whistling and turns around. ''Yeah, bud?''

''I had this strange dream''

''Say no more! Lay on the couch'' He gestures at a clean couch.

Favian sat on the couch.

''So tell me, what dream di you have?''

''Well, I had this dream, where I was in a battlefield and I was shooting at enemies''

Tails wrote down what he told him. ''Keep going''

''Well, I was still shooting, and a Mark V male tank passed me''

''Anything else?''

''After shooting a lot of guys, a saw shells, coming from the sky and I closed my eyes and then…''

''And then what?''

''I just woke up''

Tails wrote down everything that Favian said. ''Well, this therapy is finished''

''Anything wrong with me?''

''Hmm, have your family ever served in a war?''

''Well, my grandpa served in the Vietnam War''

Tail's started to think about this. ''I got it! You must be haunted by your grandpa''

Favian looks at Tails, like he was some crazy guy. ''How is that possible?''

''Well, after your grandpa passed away he went to your body. Giving you his war nightmares''

''So that means, when I have a nightmare I see his experience?''

''Yep''

Favian looks at the ceiling like he was spaced out. ''Wow, I'm glad you helped with this''

''No problem''

Favian shakes Tail's hand.

''Thanks man''

Favian exits Tail's workshop. ''Now that's done. What's should I do next? Oh yeah, help the ''Spring Cleaning'' event''

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 4: Eggman and USSR?

Favian walks up to a wall with a stain on it. ''Now this is dirty'' He pulls out a bucket and towel out of nowhere. ''Whelp, it's time to clean up''

(Later)

Favian finished cleaning up the wall. ''Well that's done with. Better do more cleaning''

-Hall & Oates: You Make My Dreams Come True-

(Montage)

Favian pulls out a soap grenade and throws it at a dirty wall. Then it exploded, covering the wall with soap. He pulls out a water gun and started spraying the wall with water.

Favian, now driving a b-29 bomber while Pecola was at the passenger seat, but instead of bombs, he releases the soaps and drops them down to the town, covering the middle part of the town with soap. He turns around and releases water and showers the town. Leaving it sparkling from the cleaning. The duo high fived.

Favian was driving an M1 Abram. While Pecola loaded the tank with soap instead of shells. Favian pressed the 'Fire!' button and shot soaps at the dirty walls.

(End of montage)

Favian pulls out a big clock. ''Just in time''

''Time for what?'' Pecola asked him in confusion.

''In finishing our work, duh''

''Oh''

''Come on, let's eat. All this cleaning made me hungry''

''Alright!'' Pecola agreed in a cheerful voice.

Dr. Robotnik's drone watched the duo behind a bush. One of his henchman runs up to him.

''Sir!''

''Yes?''

''The project has been completed!''

Robotnik chuckles then smiles. ''Good. Tomorrow we will set out a full on assault on the town''

''Roger that!'' The henchman marches away.

Robotnik pets his robotic bird.

''Oh, Robotnik'' A male manly russian voice said from behind him.

''Who's there!'' He shouted, alarmed from the person's presence.

''Calm down, I mean no harm'' A human male man steps out of the shadows. He wore a hat with a yellow star in the center of his hat. He also had a moustache and a USSR outfit.

''Who are you?''

''I am Joseph Stalin, comrade'' The man, whose name is Joseph Stalin said.

Eggman gasp. ''I thought you died in your room, cause the Soviet Unions to collapse.

''I thought so too. But I was actually knocked down, due to all the vodka I drank last night''

''What about your body?''

''I dug myself out of my own grave'' Stalin pulls out a smoking pipe. ''After I learnt about the USSR collapse, I needed to rebuild it. Make it better, stronger, and smarter''

''So, how did you got here?''

''Well, after many years of roaming the forest of South Island, I been getting older and weaker. Making my body decay''

''What did you do?''

''I found an old abandoned lab. I entered the lab and I found a machine, that can make me younger, forever!''

''Interesting''

''After I that'' I saw a flash of light, covering the whole forest, until whiteness''

''That happened to me too!''

''I found myself awake on an island. I built shelter and cooked my own food. After all of that, I noticed another island near mines. I built a raft and sailed towards it. And I saw your base. And that's how I got here''

''But, how did you got through my defenses?''

''Your guards were napping in the job''

''Useless hunk of junks!'' Eggman

''Now you're wondering why I'm here? To help you''

''Why?''

''We both have on something in common, taking over the world'' (Red Alert is canon in this universe)

''That's true''

''So, why don't work together to take over the world?!''

''Sounds like the best plane''

The duo laughed mischievously.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 5: Air raid

It was another day in Cube Town. Pecola was playing soccer with Rudy and Chewy. Favian was with Tail in the workshop. Discussing about defenses against Eggman.

''We will need anti-aircraft weapons here'' Favian points at the roof in the town's map. ''An airfield here'' He points at an open field in the map. ''And some tanks here'' He points at the same open field in the map.

Time has passed. The airfield, AA-weapons, and tanks were built. Due to Tail's building skills. Making it easy for him to build the things that he was commanded to do.

''I'm impress that you could build all of this in one hour, Tails.''

Favian looks up at the sky and notices something odd. There were planes-shaped shadows. Heading toward the town.

''Look!''

Tails look up and saw the same thing that Favian saw.

''Bombers!''

''Oh no, ready the planes!''

Tails runs up to a Ho 299, entered it and activated the engine.

''Sound the alarm!''

Favian runs up to the plane and drove out of the hangar to the airfield. And flew to the air.

''It's time to show these bombers a party'' Favian's plane started to shoot the bombers. Causing one to lose its wing. And nose dive to the ocean.

In the ground. Pecola watches the air battle. Hoping for Favian to survive.

''Please make it, Favian''

Back in the air. Favian was getting chased by two fighters behind him. ''Crap, fighters on my tail''

The fighters started shooting at Favian.

He does some fancy maneuvering. Making the fighters confuse. Not noticing that he was above them.

''Got you on my sight''

Favian nose dive and started shooting the fighters. The two fighters burst into flames, when one of the bullets hit the fuel inside.

''Woah! Double Kill!''

Favian returns to the bombers, which started shooting his plane by the gunners that protect the bombers. He flicks a switch that activated a shield surrounding his plane. ''Now they can't hurt my plane now''

Back in the ground. Sonic manned up an AA-Gun. ''Time to assist Favian''

Pecola runs up to him. ''Can I help?''

''Sure''

Pecola manned up another AA-Gun.

''Shoot the big planes. Not the small one''

''Got it!''

Back in the air. Favian saw multiple bombers getting shot down by the AA-Guns from the ground.

''Good job guys''

Favian noticed Tails in his bi-plane. Next to him.

''It's Tails!''

Tails waves at Favian with a smile.

Favian waves back also with a smile.

''Let's do this!''

''Alright!''

The duo started firing at the last bomber.

The bomber tank fuel burst into flames and crashed down to the ocean.

''We did it!''

The duo flew back to the airfield and landed the planes. Then they exited their planes.

''That's how you get it done''

A blue cat with yellow hair ran toward the duo. With a camera crew and holding a mic.

''You have seen it, folks. Three brave unknown children saved the town from getting bombed'' She puts the mic next to Favian. ''What is your name, young man?''

Favian clears his throat. ''My name is Favian. These are my friends. Sonic and Tails'' He points at Sonic and Tails, who were waving at the camera.

''It's nice to meet you''

Pecola runs up to Favian, in joy.

''You two were cool!''

''Thanks. It's what we do''

Favian looks up at the sky. Another day has been saved by him and his friends. But will they last long enough to defeat Eggman and Stalin?

(To be continue)


End file.
